A Sultry Chrismas Night
by MangaTranx
Summary: It was Beca and Chloe's frist Christmas as a couple and they had gone to have dinner with Chloe's family, making it a pretty big night for them. They had to go back early beacuse Beca had to work, but because of a certain surprise from Chloe, Beca has to stay up a little longer. Not that Beca minds. Bechloe Beca x Chloe My first sex scene, be gentle...


**Hey guys, I haven't updated any of my stories beacuse of writers block. But don't worry, my mind is finally starting to clear up and I made it my resolution to finish all of my stories by next year or by summer. Anyways, I'm doing one-shots beacause they help me clear my mind. Hope you enjoy.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in it.<br>Warning: Bechloe ahead!**

* * *

><p><em><span>A Sultry Christmas Night:<span>_

It was Christmas eve and Beca and Chloe had just come back from their respective dinner at Chloe's parents' place. It was the first time Beca was meeting her parents, making it a pretty important dinner. Both Chloe and Beca enjoyed the dinner but had to go back early because, unfortunately, Beca had to go to work tomorrow. Being an upcoming star was never easy, especially in the music business. So, they bid their farewells and Beca drove home. Since she was the assigned driver, she didn't drink much while Chloe did, therefore was fast asleep against the car window when they arrived. Beca smiled warmly at the sight and turned the engine of her truck off. She opened Chloe's door and carried her bride-style into their shared apartment. "Come on Chlo, work with me a bit," said Beca as she fumbled with the door and smiled when she got it open.

"Babe?" Asked a sleepy Chloe as Beca carried her into their room.

"Shh... I'm going to go take all the gifts inside. You should change into something more comfortable," answered Beca as she left Chloe laying on their bed. She was tired too, but she had to take all of the presents and things out of her trunk. She decided that she was too tired to organize them and settled for putting all the stuff in the living room. She and Chloe could deal with it tomorrow Beca figures as she tiredly walked through the hallway and into the room she shared with Chloe. She expected to find Chloe already asleep but what she found was the contrary. All the lights had been dimmed and Chloe, who should be asleep, was very awake and sitting on the edge of their bed naked, might I add, with a ribbon tied all around her body and ending at her cleavage.

"I... What?" Asked a confused Beca as she averted her eyes to the ceiling, causing Chloe to giggle.

"Come unwrap your present," said Chloe in a sultry voice as she used her index finger to motion Beca over. Beca looked behind her and when she saw no one was there she pointed to herself.

"Me?" She said dumbly as she couldn't help but blush when she turned her eyes to Chloe once again and saw Chloe in her full glory. When Chloe nodded and winked, Beca's brain short circuited and stopped working. That's when she felt the heat of her core rising as her pupils dilated with lust towards the redhead. She slowly started walking towards Chloe. When she finally reached near enough, Chloe grabbed Beca by her flannel and pulled her so that Beca was on top of her, lips ghosting over each other teasingly. Beca shot her eyes from Chloe's lips to her eyes and just when she was about to kiss her, an alert when through her head. Beca quickly kneeled between Chloe's legs and reached for a blanket. She then threw the blanket on top of Chloe's body in order to stop her ogling eyes. "C-chloe I thought you wanted to take things slow," stuttered Beca as she avoided looking at Chloe by staring at the ground.

"I did, but seeing how my parents loved you and how good you were with my little siblings, I just wanted you to take me," Chloe whispered huskily in Beca's ear, which followed by a bite on her earlobe that made Beca's breath hitch and almost take Chloe's suggestion of taking her right there.

"You're drunk Chlo. You should go to sleep," said Beca after she regained her senses and started to stand up but got stopped by the feeling of her hand feeling something soft and squishy.

"I may have had a little to drink, but I know what I want," Said a now uncovered Chloe while she had Beca's hand pinned on her left boob. Beca's eyes widened and she answered,

"What? Can you say that again? Actually never mind. My brain isn't working at all since all I can feel right now is your boob," said Beca as she tried to stop her eyes from roaming across Chloe's very naked body by closing them and turning her head around. Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at Beca pleadingly.

"Come on Becs, I know you want me too," said Chloe as she used her right hand to direct Beca's chin and eyes towards her.

"I thought that you wanted our first time together to be special," whispered Beca as she and Chloe locked eyes.

"And it is," Chloe whispered back with a tiny smile at Beca's concern.

"What if I mess it up? What if you don't like it? Or even worse, what if I can't please you or meet your expectations?" Said Beca as she fearfully looked at Chloe's eyes. Chloe smiled warmly at her, making most of Beca's concerns go away.

"Can I at least get a kiss?" Said Chloe as she looked at Beca and pouted as she held up a mistletoe between them with her left hand. Where had she had hidden a mistletoe, Beca had no idea but she was willing to play by the rules of Christmas tradition for Chloe.

"Guess I can't stop tradition," said Beca as she chuckled and connected their lips in a slow and passionate kiss that was full of love. It started escalating pretty quickly and before Beca could pull away, Chloe wrapped her arms at the nape of her neck and pulled her down so that Beca was once again on top of her. Their kiss quickly became rough as their tongues wrestled for dominance. They pulled away in order to breathe and the sight that Beca saw made a trigger go off inside of her. Chloe was laying bellow her with messy hair, no make up, and was out of breath and for Beca, it was true beauty. It was true beaty, but it also was sexy as hell. Considering the level of lust Beca was feeling, she was having a hard time controlling herself. Chloe noticed the hungry look Beca was giving her and bit her lip in order to stop the moan of anticipation as she felt herself getting wet. Seeing this, Beca let out a low grunt and felt her will to leave Chloe go away and a new predatory feeling replace it. Chloe took advantage of this and played with the ribbon on her chest as she continued to bite her lip and looked at Beca through her eyelashes.

"Are you sure you don't want your present today?" Asked Chloe as she scooted up in the bed so that she was laying completely on it, Beca following her all the way. Chloe was now under Beca as she had her thigh between her legs and used elbows to support herself.

"Well you did go through all the trouble to wrap it so..." Beca said huskily as she placed her hands on each side of Chloe's head and looked at her with eyes full of both lust that quickly changed to love. "I think I'd like to open it as gently and lovingly as possible." And after saying that, she looked down and untied the ribbon around Chloe's breasts and put a hand on her cheek and used the other one to lower herself gently to kiss Chloe on the lips.

Chloe was expecting Beca to fuck her senseless after seeing the look she was giving her when she was inspecting her body, but this, this loving and gentle treatment was unexpected. Not that she minded much, she would've welcomed both of the treaments, but Chloe thought that she liked this one more.  
>Beca let her left hand roam from Chloe's cheek to her breast as she started kissing her jaw. After she finished, she went down to her neck, receiving an approving moan from Chloe as she kissed, bit and licked a sensitive part of her neck.<p>

"Can I?" Chloe asked gently as she grabbed the zipper of Beca's pants and looked up at her eyes for permission while Beca nodded. Chloe then grabbed Beca's belt buckle and started unbuttoning her pants. Beca aided her by taking her flannel, tank top and bra off and Chloe took care of her pants and underwear. Once they both didn't have any clothes, they admired each other for a few seconds before going back to kissing. Beca admired how beautiful Chloe looked when she was spread under her, her fiery hair all over the bed; Chloe admired how lovely Beca looked as she was on top of her, her strong arms held her up and her brown locks on her skin. Beca started massaging Chloe's left breast as she left a trail of kisses from Chloe's lips to her jaw, from her jaw to her neck, and from her neck to her nipple. She slowly circled her nipple with her tongue causing it to harden. Chloe brought her hands up to the brunette' locks of hair as she moaned when Beca started to suck her nipple and twist her other nipple with her hand. "Beca, I want you," Chloe pleadingly panted out as she felt herself throbbing and getting wetter by the second from Beca's teasing.

Understanding this, Beca stopped playing with her nipples and started kissing down Chloe's abdomen as she ran her hands through her sides, leaving goosebumps on her trail. She the proceeded to dip her tongue in her bellybutton, causing Chloe's hips to buckle in need. Beca noticed this and didn't waste any more time in teasing the redhead's abdomen and went straight to where Chloe needed her, she was wet enough already. Beca gave a long lick at Chloe's folds, causing Chloe to moan loudly. Beca smirked and went straight to work. She suddenly inserted her tongue inside Chloe and started moving it in different patterns and directions, causing Chloe to start moaning loudly and constantly while she buckled her hips at the rhythm of Beca's talented tongue. Beca brought her left hand, that had been resting on Chloe's abdomen to keep her hips from moving too much, and used her tumb to circle around a certain ball of nerves. This caused Chloe's hips to move in desperation at the rhythm of Beca's tongue.

Chloe, having had enough of Beca's small tease in her clit, cupped Beca's cheeks and brought her up for a kiss. Beca felt herself getting even more wet at the thought of Chloe tasting herself through their wrestling match. "Everything alright?" Asked Beca as she locked eyes with Chloe when they separated for air. Chloe nodded and then gave a timid smile.

"Can we cum together?" She asked in a tiny voice. Beca smiled at her and nodded. She aligned their centers together so that their clits rubbed together and set a slow pace. The room was suddenly filled with melody. Chloe's loud yet soft moans became cord progressions and Beca's moans with the occasional low grunt became the bassline. As they both got closer and closer to the edge, their pace started to get faster and it went from slow and loving to fast and passionate. When they both felt their walls crashing down and they entered their high, they moaned out the name of their loved one, Chloe, of course, being the more vocal one. Then Beca somehow managed to fall down next to Chloe and not on top of her. Before they came out of their high and regained their breath, they went under the covers and Chloe laid her head on Beca's right shoulder, wrapping her arm around her stomach and Beca wrapped her right arm around Chloe's bear back. "Your heart's beating fast," said Chloe dreamily.

"Yeah... That was quite the workout," said Beca as she smirked, earning her a smack on the stomach.

"Can you be romantic for once?" Asked Chloe jokingly.

"I thought we established that I can't be romantic. It's just not in my nature," said Beca as she chuckled and Chloe giggled.

"Night Chlo," said Beca as she yawned and gave Chloe a kiss on her temple.

"Goodnight Becs," Chloe replied as she though about how untrue Beca's comment was; sometimes it was slightly true though. Beca never knew when the mood was romantic an usually ruined it, but sometimes she came up with a romantic gesture that made up for it. And now, when Beca had the chance to have fast and passionate sex, she went with slow, loving and gentle sex since it was their first time together. Chloe smiled at her thoughts and as she felt Beca's heartbeat slow down and her breath even out, she fell into slumber along with Beca.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! It was my first sex scene or fanfiction so I'm nervous about what you guys might think. Please leave reviews! I need to imporve these kinds of scenes for my long fanfictions! Happy New Year! 2015! Hell Yeah!<br>-MangaTranx**


End file.
